


The Cul-De-Sac: It's a Whole New Learning Experience

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Mavinsky is finally home from the Albonquetine Islands, but her parents have news for her after she returns, they're moving away from Manhattan! Turns out Mike and her family are moving to the cul-de-sac, not just any though, it's the same where Ed, Edd & Eddy will live. Will Mike be cool with the other kids? Will the Eds scam her? And will she ever see Lu or Og ever again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Mike Mavinsky was riding along a moving truck with her parents. It was hard for her to adapt back into modern society for a while after a little misadventure she had last year. She was a foreign exchange student on a deserted island. Her parents often worried she would go savage and islander like, but it was hard to get used to some perks. A month after she came back home, Mr. Mavinsky had gotten a new job in a Cul-De-Sac.

Mrs. Mavinsky was worried Mike would be unhappy to leave Max and Melissa, but ever since the mailman incident back on the island, she was actually kind of glad to leave them. Mike was still quiet though, mostly because she had her headphones on and listening to a CD of her favorite cartoon, Action Guy. After a while, Mike noticed the truck stopped moving and Mike removed her headphones.

"We're here, sweetie." Mrs. Mavinsky turned to her with a smile.

"Awesome!" Mike smiled. She got out and moved some of her boxes out to unpack. She then took out a postcard she sent to her parents once from the Albonquetine Islands. She smiled, but then her smile turned to a frown as she saw Lu and Og once again. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Gee, after the way you treated me, I never thought I'd miss you, Lu. Mostly you, Og boy..." Mike hugged the picture and sighed. "I never thought being away from civilization could make me feel warm and squishy inside, either that or I need to grow up."

"Mike," Mrs. Mavinsky called to her daughter. "We're going to unpack for a while, why don't you meet some new friends?"

"Geez," Mike mumbled and walked off. "I'm on an island a while, then I come home only to move away and now I have to meet strange characters. My life sure isn't a sandbox anymore..."

Mike walked around and saw a group of kids and smiled. She walked over to them. They were known as the Cul-De-Sac kids. Mike cleared her throat and walked over to them. "Umm... Hi there." Mike waved.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sarah huffed as she held a doll with her friend Jimmy.

"My name's Mike," Mike replied.

"Mike?" Nazz chuckled. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"My real name's Michellanne, I prefer you to NOT call me that!" Mike snapped. "Really cheeses me off!"

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you," Jimmy whimpered. "I was always told not to talk to strangers."

"Well, I'm no stranger." Mike smiled. "I just moved here."

"Where did you come from?" Kevin asked as he worked on his bike.

"Manhattan," Mike told him.

"I believe that's what the big city is referred to sometimes!" Rolf smiled and shook Mike's hand. "Nice to be meeting you Masculine Named Little New Girl!"

"Okay... umm... WHAT!" Mike responded as she shook back.

"He's the son of a shepherd." Kevin explained. "The weirder around here though is usually Johnny or those knucklehead-Eds."

"Who are they Eds?" Mike asked.

"A bunch of dorks." Kevin replied.

"They always want our money!" Nazz whined.

"Mostly quarters." Kevin added. "My Dad runs the Jawbreaker shop here so I get a lot for free. Whatya guys say we welcome the new kid to a round of jawbreakers?"

"Neat-o, Kev!" Nazz smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be like having a big sister." Sarah looked up at Mike. "I've always wanted a big sister, or no brothers at all. Whichever's easier. Is your big brother an idiot?"

"I don't have a brother," Mike told her. "I'm an only child."

"We'll all be sisters!" Nazz popped in between them and hugged them both.

"Wow... I just moved in and I'm already popular!" Mike giggled then walked off with everyone else.

"I'm back, guys." Johnny 2x4 walked by with Plank. "You were wrong, Kevin. There's no Jawbreaker Warehouse in Canada..." Johnny looked around, realizing he was alone. "Kevin? Jimmy? Sarah?" Johnny turned to Plank. "I told you not to tell people about when I accidentally dropped you in the beaver cage at the zoo! That story's awkward enough already! I forgive you though."


	2. Kids of the Cul-De-Sac

Mike was in the candy store with the other kids. Kevin had allowed her to have many jawbreakers as she wanted and his dad said it was okay. They each liked something about her. They got bored after a while though.

"Hey Mike," Nazz said as she finished her jawbreaker. "Got any stories from back home?"

"Well, I do have a story that involves me, only it wasn't at home," Mike replied as her tongue turned green. It made her think of her old friend Lu's grass skirt. "It was when I was in the exchange program at school."

"Exchange program?" Jimmy asked. "Is that dangerous?"

"Not at all," Mike laughed. "You see, at my old school there was a poster for being an exchange student to go on an island."

"An island?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Yeah, no joke!" Mike defended. "I was on a place called the Albonquetine Islands."

"What's that?" Rolf asked. "Rolf has never heard of these Albonquetine people!"

"They're not on the map, I checked once I got back in my old school. Their ancestors were on a boat called the Good Ship Betty Anne and they crashed on an island like 300 years ago and they named it after the ship captain, Joshua Wendell Albonquetine. I met their descendents, Lu and Og."

"Lu and Og?" Johnny asked. "Are they made out of wood?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Mike protested. "They were these island kids that became my best friends! Well, more like an inventor friend and a Princess Pain in the Butt..."

"You met a princess?" Jimmy sounded excited now.

"Totally rad, dude!" Nazz cheered.

"I think she's making it all up for attention," Sarah pointed out.

"Rolf also finds something fishy about this story," Rolf added.

"It's really true! Honest!" Mike said in defense.

"No way." Kevin said.

"Really guys! I'll show you when I get home!" Mike said.

"Okay prove it to us, missy." Sarah said. "After lunch though."

"Yeah, Mom should be making lunch by now anyway." Mike checked her watch.

"Meet us back here after lunch with your souvenirs!" Nazz left with the other kids.

Mike then went home and had lunch with her parents. They had spaghetti and meatballs. Mike ate it like an islander savage.

"Michellane Mavinsky, slow down!" Mrs. Mavinsky scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mike slowed down. "And the name is Mike!"

"Listen to your mother, dear." Mr. Mavinsky told her. "So, did you make any new friends yet?"

"Uh-huh," Mike nodded. "A whole group of them!"

"Splendid! Who are they?"

"Well, there's this boy that has a bike most of the time, his name's Kevin. His Dad owns the candy store. There's this really weird boy with a wood plank around named Johnny. Also there's this girl every boy likes and she's kind of pinheaded, her name's Nazz. This Sarah girl is kind of bratty and annoying, but she looks up to me and she has her own best friend named Jimmy. There's also this foreign kid named Rolf, I think he's German or something."

"Wow you got your own little clique and you just moved in!" Mrs. Mavinsky praised.

"Yeah," Mike smiled. "We're going over at the candy store after lunch and I'm gonna show them my stuff from the islands."

"That sounds lovely," Mr. Mavinsky rose from the table after he finished lunch. "Well, I have to get to my new job, dears. Have a good day with your new friends, Mike!"

"Thanks Dad!" Mike smiled.

After lunch, Mike gathered some things in her purple backpack and strapped it on. "Mom! Going to the candy store!" Mike called out.

"Okay! Be home by 5:00!" Mrs. Mavinsky called back out.

Mike walked off and made her way to the candy store to meet the other kids. She looked all around the atmosphere of the cul-de-sac. Suddenly, she wasn't paying attention and ran into a different kid and they knocked each other down.

"WATCH WHERE I'M GOING!" he yelled at her.

"Geez, sorry!" Mike apologized and grabbed her backpack.

"Sorry don't cut it, sister!" the boy looked at her and noticed he hadn't seen her before. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Mike, I just moved in and I'm gonna meet the other kids at the candy store. Why don't you come along? The more the merrier!"

"You want me to hang out with you?"

"Yeah, why not? You seem cool to me."

"Oh... Okay..." the boy smirked. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Mike,"

"You seem rather girly to be a boy, Mike."

"I am a girl, I'm just a tomboy. Nice to meet you, umm..."

"Eddy."

"Eddy," Mike smiled.

"Why don't I join you later? I have to find my other friends right now for something important."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out later. See you later, Mike." Eddy left as he grabbed his jar for money.

"See ya later, Eddy." Mike waved with a smile.

Eddy looked back at her and noticed Mike smiling at him. He then looked away and walked off. "She smiled at me!" Eddy blushed slightly.

"He's weird, but I kinda like him. Makes me think of old Og boy when I first met him." Mike walked off to go into the candy store.


	3. Mike's Island Days

Mike met with the other kids in the candy store as agreed. She placed her backpack on the counter and took out a scrapbook and some other items. The kids marveled at some stuff and even found out Mike was telling everyone about her adventures back on the Albonquetine Islands. She opened a book showing the endless skies and fish jumping high, it's an island where nobody goes or knows.

"Hey, what's this?" Sarah took out a coconut necklace.

"Huh?" Mike looked. "Oh, I remember that."

Flashback

"Hi Mike!" Lu greeted casually as Mike had spent the evening at the Cuzzlewitz's place. "Did ya miss me?"

"Uhh... Okay..." Mike replied, uneasily.

Lu then held out a couple of coconut shells broken in half and attached to a string. She handed Mike the other one.

End of Flashback

"Lu was so jealous of Hermoine, she hid it very badly." Mike laughed.

"Now, who's this Hermonie girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, she lived on the other side of the island," Mike explained. "The Albonquetines and Cuzzlewitz had some sort of rivalry, but Hermoine and I become friends anyway."

"Golly!" Nazz held a tiny bone. "I'm quite the one for fashion, but I don't think I'd jam a bone in my nose."

"It's actually a clip-on," Mike chuckled and put the nose bone clip through her nostrils. "Hermoine said it was much more civilized."

"Radical!" Nazz cheered.

"Say Mike, you're pretty cool." Kevin smiled at her. "Why don't you come over sometime and we could watch a movie?"

"Sounds interesting Kevin." Mike said.

Just then, Ed, Edd and Eddy came in.

"Get lost, dorks!" Kevin scolded them.

"Yeah, no one wants you guys here!" Sarah added.

"Don't let them get to you, Mike." Jimmy hopped on Mike's back and covered her eyes.

"Hey!" Mike squabbled.

"We're not here for a scam," Double D said. "It's my birthday."

"Yeah right!" Nazz scoffed.

"A very likely story..." Rolf mocked.

"Birthdays are a special reward, not a trap! That's what Plank says anyway." Johnny added.

"Happy Birthday." Mike smiled.

"Why thank you, say you're that girl Eddy's been telling us about." Double D observed. "My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D."

"Hello! My name is Ed!" Ed smiled and shouted.

"Get away from here, Ed or I'm telling Mom you made a new kid move away!" Sarah hissed.

"MOVING AWAY BAD FOR ED!" Ed cried.

"Come on, Mike. We can all hang out at my house, we don't need those dorks." Kevin led the other kids away. "Coming Mike?"

"Umm... Sure, hang on." Mike turned back to the Eds. "It's nice to meet you all, I usually like people nobody else does. My old friends Max and Melissa were a goth and a prep."

"I like chickens!" Ed smiled.

"Well Mike, we were just getting Double D here a birthday jawbreaker, I told my mom I'd get him one." Eddy said with a smug smile. "Red's a great color for you."

"Umm... Thanks." Mike looked down at her outfit, then back at Eddy. "I guess I should meet Kevin and the others."

"If you want to sometime, I can get you to stay in contact with the Albonquetine Islands, I've been studying their unknown civilization." Double D rushed to the door.

"Way to go, Sockhead!" Eddy snarled.

"What?" Double D turned to him.

"You made her leave!"

"Me? Why do you assume it's my responsibility?"

"She was just fine until you showed up!"

"My..." Double D noticed a red tint in Eddy's face. "Are you possibly smitten for this Michellane Mavinsky?"

"Shut up..." Eddy grumbled.

"EDDY LIKES A GIRL NAMED MIKE!" Ed laughed.

"You're twitterpated," Double D chuckled.

"SHUT UP, GUYS!" Eddy yelled. "And I ain't twitterpated, I had bran for breakfast."

"No Eddy, twitterpaited, not constipated," Double D rolled his eyes. "You obviously fancy this new girl, you didn't even bother trying to scam her."

"Just you wait, I'll scam her!" Eddy stormed off.

"Happy Birthday, Double D." Ed smiled and handed a rock with moss. "I got this for you!"

"Oh umm... Thank you, Ed." Double D smiled shyly. "I'll treasure it always..."


	4. What is this Feeling?

Eddy went on in his house. He walked in and heard the yelling of his parents, it was like that all the time. His mother is often a housewife, but still boss of the house. She often grounded Eddy into oblivion due to scamming the other kids. His father was still rough and tumble, but he was usually there for his son, but this time Eddy didn't want to talk with them.

Eddy just put on one of his brother Danny's old records and laid down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Mike. He couldn't figure out why though. She was just some weird girl like everybody else and yet Eddy was completely infatuated with her. He kept seeing her everywhere he looked. He looked on a Joan Jett poster and Joan's image faded into Mike. Eddy rubbed his eyes and took a look at one of his records.

The rock band that was on the record faded and the image became Mike's heads on their bodies. Eddy couldn't get away from her. Her chocolate-brown eyes, her fiery red hair in pigtails, the glittery golden earrings, her round, adorable nose. Eddy even went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if he was sick. His own reflection faded away and he just looked just like Mike!

"Eddy! Time for dinner!" Eddy's mother called.

"Not now, Mom, I'm busy!" Eddy called back.

"EDWIN ANTHONY CASHLIN, YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Eddy's mother bellowed, shaking the entire house.

"EDDY, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE MYSELF!" Eddy's father yelled with her.

Eddy shuddered and went downstairs anyway. He sat at the dinner table while his family had lasagna for dinner. He stared at it while his parents ate their own dinner. Eddy looked at the food about to eat it, but it just formed into Mike's face again.

"AGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eddy cringed.

"Eddy, what's with you?" Eddy's mother asked. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Huh?" Eddy looked at his parents. "Oh... It's nothing..."

"Did you steal from those neighbor kids again?" Eddy's father sounded aggravated. "Son, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, if you're gonna steal something, don't get caught!"

"Don't let him end up like his brother," Eddy's mother added and looked at Eddy. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Umm... It's just this new kid in the cul-de-sac I kinda like..." Eddy shrugged his shoulders.

"Who is it?" Eddy's father asked in interest.

"Mike," Eddy replied.

Eddy's father's eyes widened. "Umm... Son... You know I love you no matter what, but I don't know if your mother and I would feel comfortable if you uh... We like that Double D person you talk about but..."

"Mike is a girl, Dad." Eddy added.

"Oh how lovely!" Eddy's mother grinned.

"Is she pretty? Did she ask you out?" Eddy's father smiled. "I know a lot about women, you need advice just ask me, son!"

"Maybe she should come over sometime!" Eddy's mother pinched Eddy's cheek. "My little Eddy..."

"She's just driving me crazy!" Eddy yelled. "I can't ignore her and yet she just... makes me feel all weird inside..."

"That's love, son." Eddy's father smiled and held Eddy's mother in a loving way. "Either that or your mother's cooking gives me indigestion."

"How romantic." Eddy's mother narrowed her eyes at him. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know, I never told her or asked..." Eddy shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile at the Mavinsky house, Mike was having her own dinner of chicken salad. Mike was having the same issue at home as Eddy was, only there was a minor difference.

"Are you alright, Mike dear?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked.

"I'm fine, I just... can't stop thinking about this boy..." Mike explained.

"WHAT!" Mr. Mavinsky yelled suddenly.

"Relax, I can take care of it." Mrs. Mavinsky calmed down her husband and looked at Mike. "You like a boy, my darling?"

"Uh-huh," Mike nodded her head.

"Really? Is he nice?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked.

"Kinda," Mike shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, a lot of the other kids like him, but he's kind of a pain. But I think I like him."

"Well, give it time to let it settle, you might change your tune."

"I understand Mom, but so far I feel like I'm in love with him."

"What's his name, if I may ask?" Mr. Mavinsky growled.

"Kevin," Mike replied.


	5. Eddy and Mike

Both Eddy and Mike went to bed, thinking of the ones they were both deeply infatuated with. The next day, Eddy called Ed and Double D urgently to meet them outside his house. Eddy's mother drove into town to run errands and Eddy's father went to work to run employees with an iron fist.

"Be good while we're out, Edwin." Eddy's mother said as she took her wallet out, filling it with some bills.

"Okay Mom." Eddy mumbled.

"I might get ice cream." Eddy's mother went into the other car and drove off into town as the other parents of the cul-de-sac left.

Eddy was on the sidewalk, sitting as he waited for the other Ed's. While he waited, he noticed Mike in the corner of his eye. She was walking with an Action Guy novel in her arms. She then looked down and noticed Eddy. Eddy immediately froze, unsure of what to do due to her sudden presence.

"Hi Eddy." Mike greeted with a wave.

"Oh... Hey..." Mike said cooly. "Whatcha got there?"

"The newest Action Guy comic book!" Mike praised, pounding her fist in the air. "I'm about to meet Kevin at his house."

"Kevin?" Eddy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's weird. I think I like him." Mike smiled.

"Oh." Eddy felt hurt.

"Well, see ya later, Eddy." Mike walked off to the biker boy's house.

"Yeah... see ya..." Eddy sighed. He was alone again, then saw Double D and Ed coming over his way.

"Are we cooking up another juvinile scam today, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Not really..." Eddy looked down. The other Ed's were shocked.

"HE'S SICK! I'LL GET MY MOM'S BABY THERMOMETER!" Ed yelled.

"I'm not sick!" Eddy hissed. "I just don't feel like scamming today, okay?"

"Is this about Michelanne?" Double D queried.

"Her name's Mike Mavinsky, shut up!" Eddy snarled. "My parents say I'm in love."

"You kind of are, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe she feels the same way." Double D sat beside Eddy.

"No," Eddy shook his head. "She said she likes Kevin."

"Does Kevin like her back?"

"I don't know."

"Well, give her time. Maybe something will turn out fine in the end."

Mike knocked on Kevin's front door. There was no answer though. Mike looked all around and knocked on the door again. A woman opened the door, much to Mike's surprise.

"Oh, you must be Kevin's Mom. I'm supposed to meet him today." Mike explained.

"Ah yes, he's in the garage fixing up his bike, dear." Kevin's mom replied.

"Thanks." Mike walked to the garage to see Kevin was in fact, working on his bike. "Hi Kevin."

"Oh." Kevin looked back at her. "You're that new kid, Mina, right?"

"Mike." Mike darted her eyes at him.

"Right, right." Kevin smiled apologetically. "You got a school book? It's summer!"

"No, this is an Action Guy graphic novel." Mike showed him the colorful pages. "He's my favorite comic book superhero! I even have recordings, CDs, posters-"

"Yeah, that's nice.." Kevin cut her off, rudely. "You like to ride bikes?"

"Yeah!" Mike smiled with a nod. "My old friend Og once built a bike for me, but everybody else rode it while I had to stay back and watch. It was kind of a drag. Mind if I take yours for a spin?"

"No way!" Kevin stood in front of it. "This is my bike! No one rides it, but me! Not even Nazz!"

"Oh." Mike felt hurt. "Can I at least see it?" Mike stepped and put her finger on it.

"DON'T!" Kevin slapped her hand and saw a small scratch on the bike's paint job. "Look at what you did! You wrecked it!"

"Sorry...?" Mike stepped back. "Maybe I should go back home."

"Just go!" Kevin snarled. "My bike..." Kevin went to the bike to fix it back up.

"I guess that relationship isn't going to last.." Mike rolled her eyes, walking off back into the neighborhood. She then ran into Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy.

"You look like you need some girl time." Nazz told her.

"Why not?" Mike shrugged. "Don't got anything else worth doing. You guys like Action Guy?"

"Ewww! That's for dumb old boys!" Sarah cringed.

"Totally." Jimmy flipped his hair puff.

"We need to get you a manicure." Nazz grabbed Mike's wrist and dragged her off into town for the local Nail Salon.


	6. Looks Like a Job for Action Guy

While the girls of the cul-de-sac, and Jimmy, were in town, Eddy was still drawn from his loss of Mike. Losing a girl to Kevin is often the worst thing to happen. It was bad enough with Nazz, but now Mike was a victim. What could Mike possibly even see in Kevin? Eddy just walked with Double D and Ed as they talked about their own thing, and suddenly they all looked up in fright as they saw who was in front of them. It was May, Lee and Marie, the Kanker sisters. Everybody in the Cul-De-Sac fears them, mostly the Ed's of course.

"Hey look girls, our men have escaped from their cages!" Lee laughed with her sisters.

"Let's kiss 'em!" May gushed.

"I got Mom's handcuffs!" The blue haired Kanker sister laughed as she took out a shiny pair of handcuffs.

"That's very nice of you ladies, but Eddy is feeling a little heart-broken, so we best be on our way..." Double D backed up nervously.

"Heart broken?" Lee asked. "How could he when I love him with my heart and soul!" Lee grabbed Eddy tight.

"Just leave me alone," Eddy sighed.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend! Come here, big guy Ed." May grabbed Ed.

"You know how much chemistry we have, Double D." Marie winked as she grabbed Double D.

"Stay back! I just got a new shirt! HELP!" Double D cried as he and the other Ed's were carried off by the Kanker Sisters.

Back at the Nail Salon, the kids stepped out. Nazz had purple nails, Sarah had pink nails, Mike had red nails and Jimmy had ocean blue nails.

"That color suits you, Jimmy!" Sarah smiled as she looked at her fingers and Jimmy's.

"I could say the same thing about yours!" Jimmy giggled like a girl.

"Isn't this radical, Mike?" Nazz asked.

"I got my nails done once with Hermoine and Lu." Mike said.

"Sounds like you're home sick." Sarah commented.

"Well... I didn't live forever on the island, but yeah." Mike shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it'd give me extra credit or something decent on my permanant record at school, but I grew accustomed to it. There were no burger stands or disco bands, but it was a nice island."

"Maybe you should come with me on Spring Break from school," Nazz smiled. "We go to Florida to visit my Aunt Marion."

"Thanks Nazz, but it might not be the same." Mike sighed. "Unless in Florida they wear grass skirts and coconut tops."

"That sounds savage!" Jimmy shuddered with fright.

"You tryin' to scare my best friend?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at the red-headed girl.

"What?" Mike's eyes widened. "No! It's just I was on a deserted island, it's not even on the map!" She then looked around after she heard familiar screams. "What was that?"

"Probably my idiot brother and his friends being held hostage by the Kanker sisters again." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Mike walked off, but Jimmy grabbed her hand.

"That's not a good idea, Mike. The Kanker Sisters are a threat to not be messed with! They could hurt you, no one can save them!" Jimmy protested.

"This looks like a job for Action Guy!" Mike pounded her fist in the air. She continued to walk off.

"Don't be a hero, Billy!" Nazz called out.

"My name is MIKE!" Mike hissed as she went off home. She then went inside her home to see her mother on the couch, watching a home shopping channel. "Mom, did you unpack my Halloween costume yet?"

"Of course," Mrs. Mavinsky replied. "It's in your closet upstairs. Why? It's not even Fall yet!"

"It's an emergency." Mike walked upstairs to her closet in her new bedroom to find her favorite Halloween costume, Action Guy.


	7. Action Guy vs The Kanker Sisters

The Kanker sisters were in their trailer park. They kept the Ed's tied up on the couch as they all looked at each other. The Kankers of course were love hungry and applied ruby-red lipstick on each of their lips.

"Now boys, I don't suppose you don't got your cootie shots, huh?" Lee smirked.

"No thanks, the doctor gives me free lollipops!" Ed randomly said.

"You're so cute when you have no idea what's going on." May sighed dreamily.

"They are so made for each other!" Marie scoffed.

"Yeah seriously, get a room." Lee snarled.

"Why don't we all get a room, particularly far, far away from here, huh?" Double D asked nervously.

"What's the rush, cutie pie?" Marie pinched Double D's cheek and laughed.

Double D let out a high-pitched scream. He sounded almost like a girl.

"Are you kids playing nice out there!?" Ms. Kanker's voice echoed down the hallway into the living room.

"We're fine, Ma!" Lee shouted back. "Go back to sleep!"

"You better not be teasing your sisters again, Leela Kanker!"

"I told you Mom, call me Lee!"

"WHATEVER! You brats need to settle down over there, I was up late again!"

"We're fine, Mom!" Marie hissed.

"Okay... I'm going back to bed now..." Ms. Kanker closed her door and the next sound heard from her room was a light clicking off and heavy snoring.

"Man, she is such a pain." Marie rolled her eyes. "Where were we?"

"Oh yeah." Lee and her sisters turned back to the Ed's. "No one can save you now, Ed's!"

"Not so fast!" a low voice called.

"Who was that?" Eddy asked.

"A low voice of true authority!" Double D replied.

"Sarah hit puberty!" Ed laughed.

"Who's there?" Lee demanded as she looked all around the room.

"Tis I!" the voice called again. Up above was Mike with a blue mask around her eyes, a blue leotard with blue spandex, belt and boots with a radiant red cape. "Action Guy is here to give a piece of action!"

"Who's this creep?" May asked.

"Maybe Mom knows him." Marie shrugged.

"Look, Action Dude or whoever you are, you better get lost if you know what's good for ya!" Lee shook her fist.

"I don't think so heathen!" Mike replied in Action Guy's voice. "I'm here to save my comrades and kick some action!" Mike took out a weapon from her utility belt and threw down a blue bomb.

"What's that?" May looked at it as she and her sisters walked over to it.

"It looks like a blue egg," Marie observed, then darted her eyes up at Mike. "Hey! It ain't Easter!"

The bomb exploded and became a giant snare trap around the Kanker sisters.

"Hey!" Lee cried out as she and her sisters were tangled in. "Let us out of here!"

Mike laughed as she rushed down to the living room to free Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"Wow, thanks! You're like a comic book hero to save from the Phantom of the Earwax!" Ed praised.

"Uh... Thanks." Mike shrugged off his strange nature.

"You can't be a real superhero," Double D glared at the costume. "You're obviously someone dressed up from a popular New York comic book or graphic novel of some cartoonish literature. I don't know who you are, but thank you very much for saving me and my friends."

"Anytime." Mike saluted. "Action Guy is always there, always there at six on your local station!"

"Who are you, really?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"My identity is so secret, not even I know who I am!" Mike walked out the door and rushed off.

"Wait! I need to know more! Action Guy!" Eddy rushed after the hero. When he was outside the Kanker's trailer, he didn't see anybody. All he found was a strand of ginger hair. He picked it up and held it close to the light as he noticed whose hair it was. "Mike..." he softly whispered with a smile. He then felt angry. "But she likes Kevin... She'd never go for someone like me..." Eddy walked in the distance, feeling heartbroken again.

"I still ponder who that masked mauroder was?" Double D said as he followed Ed outside the trailer.

"I forgot to brush my teeth, Double D!" Ed chimed in.

"Thank you for sharing, Ed..." Double D rolled his eyes as he got back further into the cul-de-sac.

As that went on, Kevin was hidden and had seen the whole thing. He then wandered back in the cul-de-sac to tell everyone what had happened with the Ed's, Kanker Sisters, and Action Guy.


	8. Cul-De-Sac Hero

Kevin had made it back to the Cul-De-Sac and told everybody what happened.

"A super hero?" Jimmy asked. "Does this mean we won't have to deal with those nasty Kanker sisters anymore?"

"I don't know Fluffy, maybe." Kevin shrugged. "That Action Guy sure is cool."

"He sounds totally rad, man!" Nazz chuckled. "Does he have an Action Girlfriend?"

"That's funny Nazz, but you know you could always go out with me." Kevin leaned with a smile.

"What's going on, guys?" Mike walked over to join the group.

"Kevin just told this about a superhero who saved my idiot brother and his friends!" Sarah smiled.

"Oh... How nice..." Mike shrugged with a knowing smile.

"Hey Masculine Named Girl, aren't you a fan of this Action Guy?" Rolf pointed out.

"Born and raised." Mike replied with a smile.

"Have you ever met him?"

"Nah, not really. I'm president of his fan club though."

"The Ed's are cool now because they know Action Guy!" Johnny said. "Not even Plank could measure up to them now!"

"Yeah, sorry Mike." Nazz walked with the other kids.

"I say we let them have all the jawbreakers in my dad's place!" Kevin cheered.

"Wait! Hey!" Mike called out to them as they left. They all turned in her direction. "Can't we still hang out? I'm the new kid after all."

"Sorry Mike, but your coolness has faded away once we found out the Ed's were saved by a real superhero." Sarah told her. "You don't really matter anymore. I'm sorry but it's just business. Maybe you should go back to the desert where you belong." Sarah caught up with the other kids.

As they left Mike drooped and walked away. She sat on the edge of her new bed and dialed up the phone Og invented for her. She tried to call one of her old friends, but to her surprise, someone else answered.

"Hello?"

Mike shot up out of her bed as she recognized the voice. "Lu, is that you?"

"Princess Lu!" Lu corrected.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mike rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I can't believe I'm talking to you after all this time! I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss you!"

"Really?" Lu sounded delighted, then cleared her throat. "I mean, really? How nice for you..."

"Yeah!" Mike laughed.

"How's New York?"

"Oh, I don't live in New York anymore, I live in a cul-de-sac now with all these weird kids."

"Weird? How weird can they be? I mean, it's not like they're the Cuzzlewitz or anything!"

"Well, there's this boy with a mouth brace who plays with dolls, his friend's a bratty annoying girl, this one boy carries around a wooden plank. This kid Rolf is really weird because he's foreign." Mike went on and on about the kids in her new home.

"So, sounds like the big city girl is Miss Popular, while I'm princess of my island, hm?" Lu sounded coy.

"Actually... They've rejected me..." Mike sounded sad. "I don't know why, but I do like these boys, they're the Ed's."

"The Ed's? Are they a club or something?"

"Actually, they're three friends with the same name."

"That's stupid!"

"You're stupid." Mike deadpanned.

"What?!" Lu shrieked.

"Nothing... I guess the Ed's are my friends though. They don't seem as bad as the other kids. The one Ed is really dumb and kind of gross, but he's Sarah's brother. The other one is really smart. And the other kids the little one Eddy is a scamming weasel, but he's never scammed me." Mike shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you."

"Likes me? I don't know, Lu..."

"You always attracted the weirdos, remember when Haggis and Baggis has crushes on you?"

"Don't remind me!" Mike shuddered. "I had to get rid of them by wearing a pink dress and smell like my mom on her wedding day!"

"Did you really think bat guano would get a couple of slobbering Cuzzlewitz away from you?" Lu laughed.

"Lu, you're my friend, you should help me instead of insulting me. If you're not gonna help, I'm gonna hang up."

"Okay, okay, sorry... It's just been so long, you know..."

"You'll be fine, you won't even realize I'm gone."

"Why don't you talk to that Eddy boy? He seems to care about you."

"Hmm... I'll think about it. Thanks Lu."

"Princess Lu." Lu snarled.

"Yeah, more like Princess Pain in the Butt, if you ask me." Mike hung up, then decided to take Lu's advice. It was rather late to go back out now and was about time for dinner as she smelt her mother make barbecue chicken with egg fried rice.


	9. Kissing Booth

Mike enjoyed her dinner and walked down the streets of the Cul-De-Sac the next day, remembering what Lu had told her. Ordinarily Mike wouldn't listen to Lu, but if memory serves, if she actually talks to Eddy and everything, things would turn out fine in the end. She wasn't sure where to find Eddy though. She ran into the Kanker Sisters.

"Oh great, not the terrible trio again." Mike groaned.

The sisters turned to her.

"Hey, it's that new city girl!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, that's! Umm... That's..." May sounded confused. "I forget her name."

"She just looks like a fresh piece of meat to slug!" Marie laughed with her sisters.

"Stay away from me, okay?" Mike stepped back then tripped on her back as her Action Guy utility belt fell out.

"Hey! That looks like what that superhero tried to beat us up with and made us run away!" May cried.

"She's got freaky, mutant powers!" Marie squealed.

"RUN FOR IT!" Lee ran with her sisters.

Mike couldn't help but laugh. She picked up her belt and put it in her backpack as she continued to walk. She then came across a dark alley and saw Eddy behind a stand. He was putting up a kissing booth for, what else? One quarter for jawbreakers. Mike walked over to him.

"What're you doing now, Eddy?" Mike asked.

"Kissing Booth," Eddy sighed. "I know it's stupid, but I thought it'd impress you."

"Impress me?"

"Yeah, I've been feeling a weird combination of emotions since I met you. You make me feel warm and dizzy like I'm sick, then my heart pounds like an elephant's stomping around my insides."

"You like me, don't you?" Mike smirked.

"What!" Eddy turned beet red and looked down from her. "Maybe..." he muttered.

"Well, shall we test that theory?" Mike took out a quarter and slid it with her finger to Eddy.

"I guess..." Eddy looked back at her and took the quarter.

"Pucker up." Mike puckered up her lips.

Eddy did the same and they both shared their first kiss. Once they kissed, they both felt like there were fireworks going off inside their bodies. They felt instantly tingly and warm. They locked out of the kiss and smiled at each other.

"What do you think, Mike?" Eddy asked.

"I think it was my money's worth." Mike smiled.

"Here, I'll buy you a jawbreaker." Eddy smiled as he closed up the booth and walked to the Candy Store with Mike. He had his hand around her shoulder while she had hers around his waist. For the first time, both Eddy and Mike were happy to share each other's company.


	10. Rock With You

As if by magic, Eddy had been rid of his scamming ways. He even spent a little less time with Double D and Ed as he was real close with Mike. He even willingly volunteered to show her around Peach Creek Junior High. He let her sit next to him at lunch, they traded stories and shared feelings with each other they wouldn't share with just anybody. They felt like an ideal couple. Mike even told some adventures she had on the Albonquetine Islands and he actually listened. They were so close, the upcoming dance was just the that night in the gym after they agreed to go together.

Mrs. Mavinsky was surprised at her daughter's sudden request in a stylish red dress with white opera gloves and golden jewelry. She handed her daughter a bag from the Mall. Mike happily took it and went to her room to try it on. She slipped it on taking off her old clothes and posing in the dress, even though she had on sneakers. Mrs. Mavinsky knocked on the door.

"Mike?" she called.

"Come in, Mom." Mike replied.

Mrs. Mavinsky opened the door and still couldn't believe the daughter she knew and loved was wearing feminine clothing all of a sudden. Perhaps moving out of New York wasn't such a bad idea after all! Mrs. Mavinsky came with a shoe box.

"Pardon me, Mike, but your older cousin Rita sent these for you. She's outgrown them." Mrs. Mavinsky handed the box.

"Thanks Mom!" Mike opened the box to see shiny black pumps. "Wow. These would go nice with my dress."

"Yes, they would, Mike."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you call me Michelanne just for tonight?"

Mrs. Mavinsky's eyes widened, but she smiled anyway. "Okay dear, Michelanne."

Mike had never gone by Michelanne since after kindergarten. When she was friends with Max and Melissa, neither of them could say Michelanne and they wound up calling her Mike, which led to Mike's tomboy nickname. After the clothes, the Mavinsky family went to the local diner for a quick meal before the dance. They still had a few hours until then.

"We hope you have fun at the dance, sweetie." Mr. Mavinsky smiled as he ate a fry from Mike's plate and dipping it.

"Me too," Mike smiled. "I always hated school dances before, but this one might actually be enjoyable."

"Just don't worry about what other people think." Mrs. Mavinsky added. "That's how it was for your father and I. Your father was kind of a chess club geek and I was a beauty queen, but we went to our high school dance together anyway."

"You never told me about that story." Mike replied.

"We just didn't want to bore you with it until you were a little bit older." Mr. Mavinsky turned red as Mike's clothes as his wife brought up their past.

"Think you want a new paint job, sweetie?" Mrs. Mavinsky asked.

Mike bared her knuckles at her face and took a look at her nails. They hadn't been done since a couple of weeks ago when she went with Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy. "I could use a new color, this paint's chipping a little." she replied.

"We'll go after this, your father has a meeting." Mrs. Mavinsky wrapped her arm around Mike.

Within moments, it was time for the Peach Creek Junior High Dance. Several cars drove to the school entrance as it was dark outside with the stars twinkling and the moon looking majestic. Ed's father dropped Ed and Sarah off and drove. Ed wore his father's old suit and Sarah wore a bubblegum pink dress with a diamond tiara, pearl necklace, golden bracelets and heels matching her dress. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Eddy's mother drove him off on her way to Bingo. Eddy wore an old suit his brother wore for picture day when he was Eddy's age. Double D was wearing his father's old suit and his mother was the chaperone.

"Now Eddward, don't feel bad if anyone doesn't want to dance with you," Double D's mother said as they walked in together. "There will be other dances and you're welcome to dance with me."

"Umm... Thank you, Mother..." Double D sounded uneasy. He then spotted Ed and Eddy. "Good evening gentlemen, shall we hang about this social establishment?"

"Ah, cut loose once in a while, Sock Head." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Dad says if a boy touches Sarah he'd burn their house down." Ed added.

"Dad's, huh?" Mike walked over with a smile. She had on mascara as well with shiny lip gloss.

"Mike..." Eddy walked over. "You look... very pretty..."

"Oh yes, quite fetching, Mike." Double D agreed.

"I feel all tingly inside." Ed laughed.

"Thanks, Eddy, you can call me Michelanne tonight if you want." Mike told the shortest Ed.

"Thanks, you can call me Edwin." Eddy blushed slightly.

"Very well."

Everyone then walked in with pop music blasting. Double D's mother went over to a table beside the school principal, Mr. Antonucci. Sarah went over to Jimmy as he wore his hair slicked down in a baby blue suit with a black bow tie. Johnny wore his usual clothes and had a red bow tie around Plank. Nazz wore a purple dress with a silver pendant with black heels. The Kanker sisters were there, but they weren't harming anyone. Lee wore a red dress, Marie wore a green dress and May wore a blue dress. Rolf wore a suit like he was going to a funeral, his hair was even down. Kevin wore a black suit with a green tie and still had his hat on. He noticed Mike.

"Hey Mike, wanna dance?" Kevin looked at her slyly.

"Thank you, Kevin," Mike said softly. "But I promised I'd dance with Eddy."

"You'd dance with a dork!? That's it! You're off the cool list!" Kevin scoffed.

"Like it matters." Mike took Eddy's hands and they went on the dance floor together as a song called Rock With You came on. "This is a nice song."

"Yeah..." Eddy smiled.

Mike and Eddy had such a good time dancing together. Mike didn't even seemed to mind when he or she would step on each other's feet a few times. They just let the music with them as they had their first fun together. Nazz danced with Rolf, Sarah danced with Jimmy, Double D thought he'd be nice and dance with Marie, but found out she wasn't so bad once he got to know her.

"I'm so sorry your father and sister abused you, Marie." Double D said sympathetically.

"It's no big deal." Marie sounded uncaring. "Dad wasn't there long, then soon Mom got pregnant with May and forgot all about me and Dad. Dad then relocated out of Peach Creek. I heard he lives in Lemon Brook now. Thanks for dancing with me."

"Of course." Double D smiled.

"Hey May." Ed walked over to the blonde girl left on the bleachers.

"Hey Ed..." May sighed. "No one wants to dance with me... I'm likeable though, aren't I? I like goats, pigs and chickens..."

"I LIKE CHICKENS, MAY!" Ed yelled with a smile.

"Really?" May looked back at him with a smile. "I've wanted a pet one but Mom said no."

"Same with me!" Ed smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Okay." May laughed and went on the dance floor with Ed.

Kevin scowled when he saw Nazz dance with Rolf. He was sickened when he saw Johnny and Plank dancing with Double D's mother. What was he going to do now? He was on his way out, then Lee grabbed his wrists.

"Where you going, stud?" Lee laughed.

"OH GOSH!" Kevin cried as he was forced to dance with Lee Kanker.

"Seems like this dance is going smoothly, huh Edwin?" Mike smiled.

"It sure is, Michelanne." Eddy chuckled. "Thanks for moving into the cul-de-sac."

"Thanks for letting me."

As the song grew to finish, Mike and Eddy leaned for each other and gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
